The present invention relates to a game to be played by multiple viewers of sporting events, and more particularly to a game where the first viewer to spot an infraction is awarded multiple points, and subsequent viewers to spot the infraction are awarded a lesser number of points with the viewer with the highest score at the conclusion of the sporting event winning the game.
In many sporting events it is the job of the referee or umpire to assess penalties to a player or a team for infractions of the rules during play. At the same time, many of the fans viewing the sporting event would like to become more involved in the sporting event. In order to do so, many fans boo the officials when a call is made which the viewer believes to be wrong. This at times becomes even more violent with various items being thrown at the officials or the members of the other team.
It would be desirable to have a game method and apparatus for keeping track of the infractions observed by the viewer, either at the event or in front of a TV during a sporting event. This could be used by an official in training but more likely a fan or a group of fans. When more than one fan is involved, it is also desirable to have the apparatus identify at least the first fan to view an infraction, and perhaps others within a time limit after the first, so that the fans in effect are playing a game of spotting infractions as the event proceeds with the fan having the highest score at the end of the sporting event being the winner. The present invention provides such a method and apparatus.